


Cheio de Manias

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Living Together, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Kageyama poderia ser o Rei da Quadra, mas Hinata era, indubitavelmente, o Rei das Misturebas.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cheio de Manias

Em três anos de relacionamento — um morando junto — Kageyama ainda custava a crer nas manias inusitadas que Hinata cultivava religiosamente.

Lembrava-se com clareza da primeira vez em que viu o namorado debulhar um cacho de uvas verdes dentro de um pote de iogurte desnatado, segundo Hinata aquilo era uma delícia. Kageyama não queria pagar para ver, não era nada fã de misturas.

Hinata, por outro lado, adorava e não era só mistura envolvendo comida não...

Kageyama lembrava-se também do primeiro dia morando no apartamento, quando ele e Hinata, antes de dormir, escovaram os dentes lado a lado na frente do espelho — Hinata, não satisfeito com _um_ creme dental, decidiu colocar _outro_ , de sabor diferente, em cima do primeiro, segundo ele, seu hálito ficava duas vezes mais refrescante.

Kageyama até mesmo havia criado nomes para os sabores que os beijos de Hinata tinha depois de escovar os dentes: _mentoranja_ , _ceremão_ , _uvango_ , entre outros.

Kageyama poderia ser o Rei da Quadra, mas Hinata era, indubitavelmente o Rei das Misturebas.

Usava meias de pares diferentes.

Combinava cinza com amarelo.

Lençóis de uma cor, fronhas de outra.

E Kageyama, claro, amava mais do que tudo esse liquidificador humano que era Hinata Shouyou.


End file.
